1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8088 defines matable Compact Multilane Shielded connectors adopted for being used in laptop portable computer to connect small-size disk drives to a printed circuit board. The connectors comprise a cable connector assembly connecting with the small-size drive and a header mounted on the printed circuit board. The cable connector assembly defined in the specification comprises a metal housing defining a receiving space, a PCB received in the receiving space, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with the PCB, and a latching mechanism assembled to the metal housing. The metal housing comprises a base portion to which the latching mechanism is assembled and a tongue portion extending forwardly from a front surface of the base portion. The cable connector assembly further comprises an EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) gasket assembled to the tongue portion and attaching to the front surface of the base portion for touching with a panel on which the header connector is mounted to reduce EMI. To comply with different commands in the present days, the cable connector assembly is needed to be juxtaposed. Hence, a juxtaposed cable connector assembly is addressed in the present invention.